Anata Wa Watashi No Kokoro Desu
by Bella Ragazza Di Fiore
Summary: No importa el momento, el lugar o el tiempo. Los sentimientos prevalecen a pesar de todo cuando son verdaderos... Tú eres mi corazón  Inu&Kag  Capitulo 2 ¡NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola queridísima gente, es un agrado para mi, poder publicar mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha. Así que por favor no seas tan duros conmigo u_u soy muy inocente aún. Cambiando de tema, soy pésima con la ortografía pero créanme; me estoy esforzando duramente para que mi humilde historia sea a la altura de ustedes ^^. Por otro lado, esta historia parte al final de la serie (El verdadero final) qué modifiqué algunas partes para dar comienzo a éste fic que tendrá lemon. (Vamos chicas… yo se qué les gusta eso xD)

No olviden dejarme sus reviews, no importa como sean, todo es gratamente recibido ^^ eso me incentiva un montón seguir adelante con esto:) ahora los dejo con el primer capi. Ojala les guste =)

Bella Ragazza Di Fiore

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente los tomo prestados para mi loca adicción de crear historias xD (Aunque algunos personajes nuevos creados por mi persona xD) **

**Simbología**

***-*-* cambio de escena**

**-Habla**

"" **piensa**

**Anata Wa Watashi No Kokoro Desu**

**(Tú Eres Mi Corazón)**

**Capítulo 1: Te extraño**

Era una calida noche estrellada en el Sengoku Jidai. El sonido armonioso de los grillos cantando en medio de tanta vegetación, provocaba recordarles a los habitantes de la Tokio Feudal que verdaderamente la paz ya reinaba hacia ya un tiempo.

Desde qué la Shikon No Tama había desaparecido para siempre; la tranquilidad inundaba a cada aldeano de la zona.

Bueno, para la mayoría, a excepción de un Hanyou que tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en aquel estrellado horizonte.

Un solo anhelo rondaba su mente…

-Kagome…- suspiró nostálgicamente.- Han pasado tres años de qué no sé absolutamente nada de ti, mujer. Aquél día, en que el pozo come huesos se cerró… sentí que algo en mí ya no estaba conmigo… si tan sólo pudiera sentir otra vez tu delicioso aroma… Kagome…

-Todos la extrañamos…

Una palpitante vena se formó en la cien del muchacho bastante cabreado de no tener una miserable pizca de privacidad en una aldea tan grande como esa. Frunciendo el seño gruñó:

-¡Keh! ¡No sé de qué mierda hablas vieja entrometida!

La anciana Kaede sonrió ante la efusividad y mal carácter del semi-demonio; definitivamente, Inuyasha no cambiaria jamás.

-Claro… no soy yo, la que pasa frente al pozo come huesos prácticamente todos los días… en verdad eres muy persistente, Inuyasha…

-Es cierto Inuyasha, no necesitas ocultar lo qué sientes. Todos sabemos que deseas aparearte con Kagome-sama…- comentó con picardía el Houshi acercándose con su esposa.

-¡Temee! ¡Monje pervertido!- a la defensiva encarando rápidamente a Miroku sé defendió ante la situación.- ¡Oe Sango! controla a este monje depravado antes que lo parta en dos con Tessaiga.- reclamó, mientras la mujer levemente le escurría una gotita de sudor.- Ya veo la enseñanza qué le estás dando a tus pobres cachorros, maldito monje. Y con respecto a Kagome, ¡Keh! A mi me da lo mismo esa niña…

-¿Esa niña? Jajaja…- Miroku nuevamente cambió la mirada a una completamente iluminada y muy poco santa.- Nee Inuyasha, han pasado tres años de que dejamos de ver a Kagome-sama, seguramente ahora es una hermosa mujer de dieciocho años… ¿No sientes curiosidad? Un cuerpo más desarro…

Se escucho el sonido de una fuerte bofetada.- ¡Maldito Houshi! ¡Prometiste cambiar esa estúpida costumbre degenerada qué tienes para expresarte! Te juro, qué si mi pequeño Takeru aprende alguna de tus mañas… ¡Te voy a matar!- finalizó escandalizada imaginándose a su pequeño bebé acosando a las muchachas de la aldea en el futuro.

Entre risas y comentarios picantes, Inuyasha miro hacia el Goshimboku. Aunque lo negara mil veces frente a todos sus amigos, él sabia perfectamente qué, a su corazón no podía negarle lo mucho qué extrañaba a la miko. "Sé qué algún día te volveré a ver… Kagome…"

-Inuyasha…- Susurró la muchacha envuelta bajo las mantas.

¿Cómo podía extrañarlo tanto? Ciertamente, su vida ya no era la misma. Se había vuelto una chica apagada. Ya no sonreía a menudo.

¡Es que del maldito día que se cerró el pozo, el Hanyou se había llevado su corazón! ¡Su felicidad! Santo díos… ¿Es que ya no podría tener una vida normal?

Tenia a su familia, pronto ingresaría a la universidad, no tenía problemas.

Las lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente convirtiéndose en ligeros sollozos; se aferró mas a las mantas, con fuerza, sentía muchísimas ganas de gritar.

"Te extraño Inuyasha… daría lo que fuera por volver a verte… ¿Qué no entiendes qué te necesito?" la desesperación la embargaba, apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula y decidida se levanto, se colocó sus pantuflas y salió rumbo al templo.

"Ya no puedo más, necesito verlo. Lo amo. Y aunque él no me corresponda me conformo con permanecer a su lado. Es lo más importante en mi vida"

Se paró frente al Goshimboku llevándose una de sus manos hacia su pecho, justamente donde se encuentra su corazón. Su respiración era agitada, inhalaba y exhalaba con ímpetu.

Cerró sus ojos comenzado una concentración imprescindible para lograr su objetivo.

"Goshimboku… árbol del tiempo… en la era civil… en este mismo lugar conocí a Inuyasha… pasamos muchas cosas juntos, incluyendo a nuestros amigos. Sé qué él siempre estuvo solo. Su vida fue llena de humillaciones por ser un Hanyou. De niño creció a la defensiva… pero yo… a mi me gusta tal cual, lo amo por sobre todas las cosas. No me importa si es un demonio, humano o lo que sea… simplemente ayúdame a permanecer a su lado. Onegai…"

El viento meció las hojas del árbol sagrado mientras el silencio inundaba el lugar reflejando un ambiente lleno de paz.

Kagome abrió los ojos divisando en el pequeño agujero donde alguna vez yació la flecha que mantuvo sellado a Inuyasha por cincuenta años; con curiosidad se puso de puntillas y estiró tu brazo para meter uno de sus dedos en el orificio.

-Ittai… eso dolió…

Una suave voz llamo a la muchacha en su mente.

-Kagome…

La muchacha quedo brevemente paralizada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Creyó que era una mala jugada de su intrépida imaginación, pero no. Era real.

-Kikyo…- logró soltar.

-No querida… soy Izayoi la madre de Inuyasha…

-¿S-su… madre?

-Kagome… gracias a tu persistencia, por amar a Inuyasha incondicionalmente, por siempre darle tu apoyo y compañía… gracias a tú amor y bondad… el pozo come-huesos esta libre de interferencias… cuida mucho de mi pequeño…

Una fuerte luz proveniente de donde se encontraba el pozo llamó la atención de Kagome. Lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por su rostro y una sensación de tranquilidad se apoderó de ella. Sonriendo contestó:

-Arigatou… y no lo dude, jamás dejare solo a su hijo, lo prometo… es lo más importante en mi vida…

Una imagen de la madre de Inuyasha dejo ver una calida sonrisa de agradecimiento. Con esto, finalizó desapareciendo en una hermosa estrella rumbo al cielo.

-¡Keh! Ya dejen de molestarme malditas mocosas… ¿Qué no tienen otras cosa mejor que hacer?-

-¡Inu, Inu, Inu!- exclamaban alegremente las hijas gemelas de Miroku y Sango.

Las pequeñas se colgaban del muchacho. Neky se apoderó de las orejas del hanyou, mientras que Anomi besaba una de las mejillas de éste.

-Vaya… se nota que las gemelas te quieren mucho Inuyasha…- comentó Shippo notoriamente tratando de fastidiarlo. – No se como pueden querer a un perro tan feo…

Un aroma característico y muy especial para el Hanyou llegó a su sentido del olfato, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente. No podía ser cierto… era ella… no había dudas…

-Mocosas del demonio. Vayan a jugar con su tío Shippo y golpéenlo todo lo que quieran- Murmuró rápidamente y con avidez corrió rumbo al pozo…

Fin Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Volví! Creo que no tarde tanto en actualizar xP ojala no se e complique para más adelante que tengo que estudiar arduamente u_u … en fin xD les dejo con el capi! **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente los tomo prestados para mi loca adicción de crear historias xD (Aunque algunos personajes nuevos creados por mi persona xD) **

**Simbología**

***-*-* cambio de escena**

**-Habla**

"" **piensa**

**Anata Wa Watashi No Kokoro Desu**

**(Tú Eres Mi Corazón)**

Capítulo 2: Despertando nuevas sensaciones

Kagome intentaba subir por las ramas del pozo. El aroma campestre inundó sus sentidos. Tenía mil y un sentimientos mezclados ahora. ¿Y si Inuyasha tenía una compañera? Después de todo había pasado bastante tiempo…

Logró poner un pie fuera, se sentó en la orilla del pozo y observó los alrededores. La noche estaba cálida, estrellada, con una luna esplendorosa, realmente era maravilloso estar de vuelta.

-Estoy tan contenta… de verdad esto parece un sueño…-La muchacha soltó un suspiro.

Todo esto presenciado por unos ojos dorados que esta noche brillaban más que nunca.

Él, la observaba con absoluta adoración. Era su Kagome, había vuelto. Un momento. ¿SU Kagome? Desde cuando tenía ese tipo de pensamientos…

-Kagome…-susurró el Hanyou detrás de la chica, ha muy pocos centímetros de su oído.

Los latidos de su corazón golpeaban rápidamente su pecho. Esa voz… por díos… era él. Su Inuyasha…

Lentamente volteó quedando frente a él, consumiéndose en esos preciosos ojos miel que la miraban con infinita ilusión.

No dudó ni un solo segundo y se lanzo a los brazos del muchacho. Cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, sus corazones desbocados a la totalidad, se agitaron de un modo tan impresionante que ya no daban abasto.

-Baka… ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Lo s-siento Inuyasha… tú sabes lo qué paso ese día y yo…

-Shh no digas nada…

El hanyou la estrechó más hacia su cuerpo, aspiraba su dulce aroma. Era una adicción para él.

Ambos disfrutaban de aquel abrazo lleno de ternura, las emociones revoloteaban en sus estómagos, produciendo mil y una sensaciones.

A lo lejos, Sango y Miroku caminaban junto a sus retoños, mientras Shippo los acompañaba a su lado.

-¡Kagome!- exclamó con efusividad el pequeño Shippo alegremente. -¡Estás de vuelta Kagome!

La miko soltó el abrazo de Inuyasha para recibir al pequeño youkai con un tierno gesto, como si se tratara de un hijo pequeñito.

-Si Shippo-chan, estoy devuelta…

-¡Kagome-chan!- saludó la exterminadora. Seguida por su marido.- ¡Kagome-sama!

El grupo volvió rumbo a la aldea, con dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Todos los aldeanos felices le daban la bienvenida a la muchacha, era una alegría tenerla nuevamente, pues ella con su personalidad tan livianita unía prácticamente a todo ser que la rodeaba.

En la cabaña, Kagome les relató todo lo ocurrido y la forma en la que pudo regresar a la era feudal sin necesidad de alguna perla o cosa que se le parezca. Claro, omitió cierta parte relacionada con sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesta a sonrojarse frente a todo mundo.

Inuyasha la observaba, sus facciones, la forma en que se expresaba, algo había cambiado. Asumió que ya no era la chiquilla de extraña ropa. Su mirada se instaló en los labios de ésta. Maldición. Que daría por probarlos otra vez.

Bajo lentamente el recorrido hacia los senos de ella. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro cuando Kagome lo busco con la mirada. Rápidamente la desvió a una de las paredes.

"¿Qué demonios me pasa? Yo nunca me había fijado a mirar sus…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por fuertes carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-Es verdad Sango-chan, fue tanta la emoción que no me dio tiempo para cambiarme. Así que vine con mi pijama… jeje…- aclaró.- de todas formas volveré a mi época en un rato más… mañana vendré a visitarlos y me quedare un tiempo, además me encuentro en plenas vacaciones…

Las orejitas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar "volveré a mi época"

-¡Keh! No irás a ninguna parte Kagome. Tú te quedarás aquí.- gritó.- ¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! Es mi última palabra.- sentenció.

-Oe Inuyasha… veo qué ya tomaste una decisión y elegiste a Kagome-sama como tu hembra, tu mujer, tu amante…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿S-su h-hembra?- balbució con sus mejillas en carmesí.

-¡Keh! ¡No digas estupideces Houshi libidinoso!

-No necesitas ocultarlo más Inuyasha, ya todos sabemos que te gusta Kagome…- comentó Shippo muy entretenido con la situación.

Miroku aprovecho la ocasión para acariciar ciertas partes de la anatomía de su mujer.- Exacto así como Sanguito y yo…

-¡Qué no hagas eso en público!- se quejó la exterminadora abofeteando a su marido.

-¡Ahhg! Cómo creen que yo podría elegir a esta niña como mi hembra… Kagome debe quedarse por un simple motivo. Ustedes la extrañaban…

Kagome se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo era posible qué fuera tan desconsiderado con ella? "Claro, debí suponerlo… jamás podrá olvidar a Kikyo…"

-Ya déjalo Inuyasha…- contestó la muchacha con tranquilidad. Algo bueno que había sacado de toda esa experiencia al estar separada de el, la madures que ahora poseía para ver las cosas de otra perspectiva.

El medio demonio quedó sorprendido ante la reacción del ella. No lo mandó a bajo y tampoco lo contraatacó. "En ese caso"

-Oe Kagome… lo qué si extrañe de tu época fue el ramen delicioso que viene dentro de objeto de…

-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas mandando al chico directamente a comer tierra. "Je… supongo qué defenderme ante tal desprecio de su parte está permitido y no influye en mi madures adquirida"

-¡KAGOME TEMEE!- se quejó por lo alto con claros signos de fastidio.- Mujer del demonio, cómo mierda te atreves…

-¡Nee Inuyasha! ¡Lo merecías por insensible! Baka…

Luego de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido en la cabaña frente a sus amigos, Inuyasha acompaño a la miko hasta el pozo come huesos.

Sin muchas ganas bajó a la muchacha de su espalda y la depositó en el césped.

-¿En verdad tienes que regresar, Kagome?-

-Si… mírame, no ando en condiciones, mañana volveré y traeré lo necesario para quedarme unos días…

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar… no sabían realmente como expresar lo que tenían guardado todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Al día siguiente…

Era un bonito día de verano en la actualidad. Kagome seguía atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta qué sintió una presencia qué la hizo despertarse. Sentía una enorme pereza de abrir los ojos. Giró sobre su cuerpo y lentamente abrió sus ojos chocolates encontrándose con una profunda mirada dorada.

-Ohayou… Kagome…- susurró el muchacho regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Un momento… "¿Inuyasha sonriendo? ¿Y en mi cama?"

Su cálido aliento ahora podía mezclarse con el suyo. Inuyasha se recostó sobre ella con mucha delicadeza. Con una de sus manos colocó uno de sus alborotados mechones tras su oreja, lentamente, se fue acercando hasta unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

A medida que avanzaban cada uno entregando lo mejor de si mismo; la muchacha decidió aventurarse con suaves caricias sobre el duro y ancho torso de su acompañante.

Inuyasha respondió con leves gruñidos, qué para los oídos de ella eran de lo mas sensual. A la vez, el muchacho subió las manos directamente a los pechos de ella. Con ardor acarició, palpó y lamió esa zona.

-Mmm… Inu… yasha… no te detengas….- gimió totalmente excitada.- Me… me gusta mucho… como me estás lamiendo…

-¿Uh?- el chico miro con extrañeza como la oji-marrón se movía y gemía su nombre y soltando palabras bastantes sugerentes para sus desarrollados sentidos.- Oe… Despierta… Kagome…

- Toda Inuyasha… mmm… soy toda tuya…

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del semi-demonio al instante de escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡Mujer despierta!- exclamó con nerviosismo lo más alto posible.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe.

-No… puede… ser…- avergonzada y roja como un tómate. Quedo en estado de shock por unos minutos. "¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios… era una sueño! Y lo peor de todo es qué Inuyasha al perecer me escucho…"

-Etto… yo…

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ésta apareció Souta con una radiante sonrisa…

-¡Amigo con orejas de perro!

-Ohayou mocoso, cómo has crecido… - saludó el hanyou tratando de olvidar el vergonzoso momento junto a la miko.

-Hermana… mamá ya preparó el desayuno, te estamos esperando.- murmuró.- Y tú amigo con orejas de perro también baja a desayunar con nosotros, mamá se alegrara mucho de verte… y…

Inuyasha tomo al chico de un brazo y bajo con el rápidamente dejando al olvido a una paralizada y sonrojada Kagome…

-Debo ser más cuidadosa con ese tipo de cosas…

-Kagome, ya date prisa, mujer.- sermoneó el muchacho mientras salía del pozo.

-No puedo creer que seas tan insensible… como quieres que apresure el paso si llevo esta mochila cargada…- se defendió.- "Qué extraño… Inuyasha no me pidió que suba a su espalda… ¿Le pasara algo?"

-Los humanos siempre se quejan por cosas extremadamente insignificantes…

La miko lo siguió en silencio mientras él tomaba su mochila por ella. Definitivamente algo pasaba con él. Y eso lo iba averiguar…

"Discúlpame Kagome… pero… ya viene la época de celo, y no se cómo me voy a controlar ahora contigo cerca… demonios…"

Kagome observo a sus alrededores encontrándose con un hermoso lago de aguas turquesa. "Hace muchísimo tiempo que no disfruto de maravillas como estas…" pensó esbozando una traviesa sonrisa.

-¡Detengámonos, Inuyasha! Antes de ir a la aldea me apetece relajarme un poco en el lago de allá… supongo que no te molesta, ¿ne?

-¿Eh? E-está b-bien…- balbuceó un poco acalorado.

-Bien, entonces dame un momento. Iré a cambiarme atrás de esos arbustos y regreso…- sonrió alegremente, acto que hizo sonrojar aun más a Inuyasha.

Cogió su mochila y tomo rumbo hacia unos arbustos, mientras Inuyasha subía a las ramas de un frondoso árbol.

"Mierda… no se qué me pasa… bueno si sé pero… ella estaba soñando conmigo… y por las cosas qué decía no eran muy santas al parecer… todo ha sido tan repentino y ni siquiera sé como comportarme con ella. Se supone qué ya debe estar segura de que es mi mujer… después de todo ese beso en la batalla contra Naraku nació de ambos…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el aroma de la muchacha acercándose.

"¡Maldición, Kagome! ¿¡Que haces vistiendo así! ¿¡Acaso me quieres volver loco, mujer!"

Kagome vestía un ligero traje de baño de dos piezas color negro con estampados de flores de sakura. No era para nada provocativo, pero ante esos ojos dorados que la miraban profundamente, era una barbaridad, estaba tan rojo que juraría qué estaba apunto de una hemorragia nasal.

La chica no paso desapercibida aquella mirada ardiente… en realidad le gusto bastante provocar esa reacción en el.

-Qué… h-haces v-vestida a-así...- logró hablar con mucha dificultad, sentía como todo el calor se centraba exactamente en una zona particular de su anatomía.

-No pienses mal… esta ropa es especial para bañarse en lugares así con presencia de más gente. No es nada malo...- dicho esto, se marchó hacia el hermoso lago de aguas turquesas.

Había pasado bastante rato de que Kagome disfrutaba del dichoso lago… y él seguía ahí en las ramas del árbol sudando frió.

Aun no podía olvidar esas extrañas prendas; de hecho jamás pensó qué el cuerpo de Kagome estaba tan desarrollado… maldita sea la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. El maldito traje de baño le quedaba extremadamente bien.

"Un momento… y si…"

Bajo silenciosamente de la rama de un solo salto dispuesto a no ser sorprendido por su inevitable plan… se maldecía mentalmente pero no quedaba de otra, la espiaba a escondidas o dejaba fluir sus instintos para poseerla ahí mismo.

"No… no podría hacerle eso a Kagome… jamás la tomaría contra su voluntad…"

Encontró una buena vista detrás de un oscuro arbusto; frunció el ceño al ver una escena que lo dejo congelado…

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció aquello? xD parece que los muchachos se están acalorando cada vez más…

Agradecimientos para las personas que pasaron a leer el primer capi: akiju, Ami Mizuno, Berrymika, akkatsuki16, , lorena, Ayamita, Kaag Taisho y Draskghellion.

Muchisimas gracias ^^ y no olviden dejarme su review por fis T.T es muy importante para mi sabe sus opiniones =)

Saludos!

**Bella Ragazza Di Fiore**


End file.
